


C is for Cheese

by frankenmouse



Series: DA Ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cheese, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, i still don't get the cheese meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenmouse/pseuds/frankenmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid, stupid crack fic about Lady Aeducan's reaction to cheese and Alistair's reaction to said reaction. Super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cheese

“What is it?” She eyed the chunk of off white matter suspiciously. She’d never run across anything like it back in Orzammar.

“Cheese. Just try it. I promise you’ll like it.”

Dubiously, she plucked the proffered morsel from his fingers and tried to surreptitiously sniff at it. It was somewhat moist and tacky to the touch and had a rather…pungent aroma.

Looking at the grin on her friend’s face, she gritted her teeth and nibbled off a small corner. It was almost indescribably foul–thick, greasy, and tasting of ferment and rot–and it was all she could do to keep from gagging. Giving a hard swallow, she groped somewhat desperately for her water skin and took a long pull, trying to erase the lingering taste.

When she glanced over at Alistair she saw that he looked chagrined. So, this hadn’t been, as she’d half suspected to find, some kind of joke. Humans really DID eat this stuff.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, she coughed. “Well, it’s certainly different. I think it might be an acquired taste, though. Would you mind if I traded you my portion for some more jerky?”

Years later Alistair would occasionally joke that that had been the moment he’d known that they were meant to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there's some evidence that nug cheese is a thing, but I was thinking about how foods differ so much between cultures and this popped into my head and I couldn't help myself.


End file.
